Deprivation
by KonekoRei
Summary: Post S2. Clark is sleep deprivated after cleaning up after Zod added onto his regular duties as a superhero. Lois noticing her friends discomfort brings him home with her to make sure he gets some rest. Will she discover his secret? Lois/Superman one-shot


Another day, another crowded sidewalk on my way to the Planet, worn and tired faces pass. I enter the building expecting to meet the bright, spirited features of my rival reporter and friend Clark Kent. Instead I nearly ran over a beaten and fatigued version. Slumped so low that he was almost my height, concerned I asked "What cat dragged you in?" I have my own way about showing my affection towards him. "Oh, hi Lois." He replied with a yawn. We walked, well I walked Clark kinda stumbled, into the Daily Planet news room and awaited our orders which were nothing out of the ordinary, Superman and his values for me and an oil spill report for Clark.

On our way back to our stations Clark tripped and stumbled over everything and everyone in sight. Clark, don't get me wrong, is clumsy, almost embarrassingly so, but today he wasn't just tripping but it seemed was having trouble walking period. Later I cornered him by the water fountain near the stairway during break, "Clark, what is up with you today? Didn't you sleep last night?" he pushed his glasses up and shook his head, I shook mine to. "Well when did you last sleep period how 'bout that hmm?" he turned his face guiltily (he couldn't look down without finding me he's 6'4") realizing that he was avoiding my gaze I pressed on. "Well? Clark, answer my question!" 'What is with him today?' he mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" he sighed exasperated, and obviously annoyed "Eight days ok? I haven't slept in eight days!" he glared at me. I recoiled; I had never seen Clark so angry before. I felt a veil of guilt fall over me as I realized that I had not seen this earlier. Then brushed that thought aside since I had been on Zod damage report duty all week and up to my ears in work, no wonder why I hadn't noticed. I met his gaze and firmly grasped his arm at the elbow, "Lois, what are you doing?" I walked briskly into the chief's office dragging Clark behind me. "Perry?" I asked "Yes, Lois what is it?" "May Clark and I clock out early today he hasn't slept in over a week and I would like to escort him home." Perry pondered this for a moment, and huskily replied "I don't see why not? It's Friday and you both have your articles finished, so yes you may leave. Clark, be sure to get some rest alright? See you Monday." And with that we were out of the Planet and in no time were in a cab. I delivered the destination to the driver and Clark confused leaned over to me and whispered "Lois, where are we going?" I threw him a stern glance "My place. You're sleeping on my couch where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you actually get some rest." He gave me a half-hearted glare and then stared into space.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, when in the apartment I sat him on the couch "I'll go get you a blanket so stay put." I ordered which was met by a shallow nod and half closed eyes. I went to the hall closet but when I returned I was amused to find that he had already passed out sideways on the couch. I smiled and sitting him up began to undress him. Hat, coat, tie, and finally shoes I took my load to the chair in the corner. I laid him down and tucked him in. I was almost standing when I realized that his glasses were still on. "Oops, forgot about those." I thought aloud, and bending again lifted his glasses from his face, I gasped. Clark unconscious and without glasses looked nothing like he usually did, if anything he was sexy, not to mention eerily familiar. He breathed deeply and probably wouldn't wake for anything less than a gunshot. I brushed a lock of jet black hair from his eyes, and on the lowest volume possible I skimmed the news stations. Good, no current news on Superman, and since I hadn't seen him since the Zod attack he would more than likely come to see me for an interview. I was after all his main press agent. I smiled and turning off the box, went to sit on the terrace.

At ten o' clock I started to doubt that he would come so went back inside to the heated apartment. Clark was right where I had left him, curled up on the couch wavy black hair falling in currents over his eyes. I went to change into my night clothes, no movement on his part. I attempted sleep then having given up on Superman appearing tonight, after all it wasn't like I had his digits or anything, and he had to contact me if he wanted an audience. Clark's sleeping face haunted my dreams, his glasses-less face was to familiar. I woke with a start at five a.m. Of course! Clark looked just like Superman! I jumped from bed and in a moment was at his side. No, it couldn't be. I brushed his hair away and looked hard into his face, this was ridiculous Clark isn't the least bit super. But it can't just be coincidence. Can it? Clark is 6'4", around 225lbs, jet black hair and viridian blue eyes, and as long as I've known Clark I've never known him to tell a lie. What could I say? He fit the bill like a custom-made glove.

I sighed to myself "Aww, Clark. Who am I kidding? You're not Superman are you?" Clark remained silent save for his regular breathing. I chuckled a little "I thought not." And I kissed him on the forehead. It was warm but not feverish; it was just that Clark was warm, period, and he smelled like lilacs. I scolded myself for noticing this fact, and glanced at the clock which read ten after five in the morning. So I reprimanded myself further for getting up this early on a Saturday and went back to bed.

I went to the store for dinner at about six o' clock in the evening. When I walked in I was mildly surprised to find that Clark had not moved an inch from where I had laid him the previous day. After I ate, I sat skimming the news channels again, and heaved a sigh. There was nothing new on my favorite red-booted superhero and even a couple of specials wondering where he was today, "Hey Jim?" "Yeah, Steve?" "Maybe he's asleep I mean he's been pretty busy these past few weeks. Frankly I wouldn't blame him if he stayed home a couple of days and just sleep. Who knows if he is fatigued then with his powers he could be a danger to society." Silence on screen "Ya know Steve, that has to be the only valid point you have ever made." "Really, Jim?" I switched the TV off, and did a 180 and looked intently into Clark's sleeping face. "Clark, are you really?" raising my right hand I undid the top button on his shirt.

I held my breath, just waiting for him to wake at my touch. When he didn't even flinch I reached and tugged the second undone, the third. My breath froze in my chest as I caught I glimpse of blue under my fingers. I worked faster in no time I was at button number six and had reached eight before I stopped. I traced the capital S with the tips of my fingers, and gave a start when I heard a knock at my door. "Ms. Lane! It's me Jimmy! Let me in!" I knew that there was no way I could let Clark's secret out. "Just a minute! I'll be right there!" I yelled back as I scrambled to rebutton Clark's shirt "Well hurry up will you Ms. Lane it's important." I threw the blanket up to his shoulders and then walked purposefully to the door. Unlocked the deadbolt and in stumbled my spitfire, young photographer.

"Ms. Lane, come on come on!" the boy started to tug gently on my arm trying to direct me out of the door. I held my ground "Jimmy, calm down what is it?" "Fire, on 5th street couple trapped inside. Come on now let's go! You're the Daily Planet's best reporter you have to go!" My reporting instinct nudged me but I held firm "No, Jimmy. I have company, I'm not going." He gave me his signature whipped boy look. "Come on. Who is it that's so important?" I motioned to the couch and he, like a child, jumped so that he was kneeling on the back of the couch. "What? It's just Clark! Wake him up and he can come to. Best and second best reporters you two could collaborate!" he turned and waving his arms wildly fell backward onto Clark. "Jimmy!" I ran over to see that he and Clark had flipped onto the floor. "Ouch. Mr. Kent, are you alright?...Mr. Kent? Ms. Lane!" I ran around the couch to see Jimmy furiously shaking at Clark's shoulder. Clark remained unresponsive. "Ms. Lane, help! Mr. Kent won't wake up!" I brushed away Jimmy's hand and pulled Clark into my lap. "Ms. Lane?" I looked up at him, his big brown eyes on the verge of tears. "Is he dead Ms. Lane?" I smiled at his naïvity, and taking his hand put it over Clark's heart which beat hard against his palm, Jimmy sniffed and with the heel of his free hand wiped at his eyes. Then I took his hand a few inches in front of Clark's face where he felt Clark's breath on his fingers. I let go and he pulled his hand into his lap. "Sorry about that Ms. Lane, but boy he sure is a heavy sleeper isn't he? I mean I weigh around 180lbs. Why is he sleeping anyway? It's only what seven?" I studied his puzzled features "Well, actually he passed out yesterday and just hasn't gotten up yet. He hadn't slept in a week so I let him stay here."

Jimmy just stared. Regaining his composure he exclaimed "Well do you want to wait to the fire is out? Come on leave him you'll be back before he wakes up." "Sure Jimmy, get the car running I'll get my jacket I'll just be a sec." He flashed me an ear-to-ear grin before bolting out of the front door. So I was left alone holding Superman in my lap, I allowed myself a sigh before lifting him (not without great effort) onto the couch and recovering him with the blanket pecked his cheek, before running out the door after Jimmy coat in hand. I ended up walking through the door at about three in the afternoon covering the fire for Perry took all night. Clark hadn't moved and I'm starting to get worried about him. Two days is a long time to be unconscious just from fatigue, but maybe Krytonians just have to sleep longer to regain their strength. That would explain why Clark is always late for work but half of that time he's saving the world, and he had never missed work before.

I touched his face, and brushed his hair from his eyes. He let out a soft groan and I drew back my hands. He squeezed his eyes tight before blinking slowly. I sat on the coffee table a foot away waiting for him to wake. He turned onto his side and yawned propping himself up onto his elbow. I smirked "'bout time you woke up I was this close to calling an ambulance." He blinked like he was confused to where he was, then recognition dawning said "Sorry Lois, guess I fell asleep huh?" I laughed "You call that sleep? You were comatose for two and a half days." He raised his eyebrow, sat up swinging his legs to the floor and reached up to adjust his glasses which with a start he realized weren't there. He tried to rise to retrieve them but a held my hands firm on his shoulders. "You and I both know that you can see just fine without them." He faked a smile "Lois, I don't know what you're talking about please let me up." He said in his geekiest voice which used to fool me so often "When were you going to tell me? Hmm?" "As usual Lois I don't know what you're talking about at all." Without another word I pulled down from his shirt collar to reveal a giant red S."

He stood abruptly and strode to the other side of the room. I followed, his back turned to me he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. I felt guilty for revealing that I knew "Clark, I'm sorry" He turned then, looking genuinely surprised. He stroked my cheek and smiled "No, no you have nothing to be sorry about, Lois" He bent down and kissed me "nothing at all." He stood up to his full height and grinned at me. A little unsteadily he made his way back to the couch where he collapsed his knees giving out under him, and I rushed to his side. He let me fuss over him a second before pulling me sit next to him.

"Are you alright?" "Super" he chuckled "just a little weak still" I then asked a question that I had been burning to ask since I had learned his secret. "What do I call you? I mean Superman is your stage name and Clark is just an alias isn't it?" he pondered this for a moment smiling at my curiosity. "In public call me the same way as always. But in private like now you may call me by my birth name Kal-el" I looked up at him his arm around my shoulders "Kal-el huh? Is that your Kryptonian name?" he seemed impressed that I had remembered the name of his home planet. "Yes. But please don't turn this into an interview, Lois. I'm too tired for that." I laughed "I'll try Kal-el. May I call you Kal?" "You may call me whatever you desire." And he kissed me. "There is no way this can be happening. I mean you're Superman!" He flinched at my outburst and looking hurt whispered "Do I displease you? Don't you want me? What do I have to do to deserve you?" He was upset I could tell. He was kneeling on the floor in front of me begging for my decree; it was quite obvious he hadn't understood that I don't deserve him. He's perfect in just about every way imaginable, I'm not good enough for him. Yet here he was on his knees begging for my acceptance of him. I rested my right hand on his face. "Just say that you love me." His face glowed with light laughter as he lifted me into his arms and we spun about the room floating about a foot off the floor.

"Just tell me how many times you want me to say it, and it's done! Lois I'm your slave just give the word." I thought over his words as we kissed "Kal-el?" "Yes, my love?" I hesitated and though we had stopped spinning we were now floating a good 50ft above the terrace and with the sunset to my back I gathered my courage took a leap and said "Kal-el, Will you marry me?" he froze, smiled then threw me up into the air spun into Superman and catching me dove down across the Metropolis bay. Back to the water holding me to his chest he answered me with a kiss. With the entire world to see he made it clear that I belonged to Superman and he belonged to me.


End file.
